Rivalité, Amour?
by Mana2702
Summary: Finnick est le garçon populaire du lycée. Lola, dans sa classe, est une fille solitaire et rebelle. Quand Lola décide que tout le monde doit travailler, elle compte bien que TOUT LE MONDE s'y mette, même ce branleur de Finnick!
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou cette fiction met en scène Finnick avec une OC, j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira ^^**_

* * *

Lola Simons était une jeune fille de 17 ans, elle était en terminale. Elle était une élève glandeuse et ça lui convenait bien. Lola se mettait toujours au fond de la classe. Elle n'écoutait jamais ses profs mais elle adorait dessiner sur ses feuilles de cours. D'ailleurs elle dessinait très bien. Elle écoutait aussi de la musique grâce à ses écouteurs dissimulés sous ses cheveux. Elle méprisait la plupart des gens de sa classe car il fallait le dire, ils n'avaient pas inventé l'eau chaude, ils étaient pour la majorité grandement stupides. Elle était toujours toute seule et ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Elle soupira devant une remarque stupide, pour changer, d'un de ses camarades. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise et continua de dessiner en grognant. Finnick Odair, le gars populaire de la classe la regarda:

«-Wow Morticia t'a rien à ajouter à ça?

-Si, ta gueule blaireau!»

La prof mit une heure de colle à Lola. Cette dernière soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle fut renvoyée du cours, carrément car ce n'était visiblement la réaction qu'attendait sa professeur. La jeune fille prit ses affaires et partit. Elle fut conduite dans le bureau du CPE, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait renvoyer pour son comportement. Toutefois cette fois fut différente des autres fois. Le CPE lui annonça sans plus de cérémonie:

«-C'est la dernière fois que je t'ai dans mon bureau! Si je te revoie ici pour mauvais comportement et ou manque de travail tu sera renvoyée du lycée, et définitivement!

-Mais… non c'est pas juste!

-Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Les élèves comme toi, qui perturbent les cours au lieu de travailler je trouve ça honteux! Surtout pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas faire ce qu'ils veulent parce que justement des élèves comme toi prennent leur place! Bon, je rajoute une heure de colle à celle que tu viens d'avoir par ta professeur et tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux!»

Lola soupira et quitta le bureau du CPE. Pourquoi ça tombait sur elle et pas sur ce crétin de Finnick?! Elle alla terminer son heure de renvoi avant le cours suivant. Pendant ce temps qu'il lui restait à rien faire elle réfléchit et tomba à la conclusion, ennuyeuse, qu'il était temps de se bouger et de travailler.

* * *

Au cours suivant avec la professeur qui l'avait renvoyée, soit la semaine suivante, elle décida de faire réagir la classe. Elle se leva:

«-Hey écoutez moi!»

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Elle secoua la tête, faisant voler ses bouclettes rousses:

«-Il faut bosser, vraiment.»

Les rires fusèrent, elle, la fille la plus glandeuse de la classe leur disait de bosser! Quel hypocrisie franchement! Elle grogna et continua:

«-Si on ne travaille pas on ne pourra jamais faire ce qu'on veut dans la vie!

-Ah ouai?

-Oui.

-Prouve le, lança un des potes de Finnick avec défi.

-D'accord. Tu veux faire quoi plus tard?

-Baiser tout un tas de meufs!

-Ouaaaiiiiiii!»

Ses potes crétins rigolèrent et lui tapèrent dans la main. Lola leva les yeux au ciel:

«-Très bien, et bien crois moi, ce n'est pas avec ton physique que tu arrivera à en avoir plein! Il faudra que tu t'appuie sur des connaissances, car tu es loin d'être un beau gosse donc il te faut une carte dans la manche! Toi Sandy tu veux faire quoi?

-Esthéticienne.

-Bah voilà, si tu n'apprend pas tu ne saura jamais comment utiliser les produits, savoir si ils sont dangereux et si oui ce qu'il faut faire pour éviter qu'ils le soient. En plus c'est très technique l'esthétique. Hum… toi Ed tu veux faire quoi?

-Policier.

-Super, et comment tu peux connaître la Loi, rédiger tes rapports ou en lire si tu sais à peine lire et écrire? Et puis pour apprendre toutes nos lois il faut avoir un cerveau vif, pour ça c'est comme tout, il faut le travailler. D'accord et toi Margaret?

-J'aimerai être professeur de musique.

-Fantastique! La musique c'est comme tout ça s'apprend, donc il faut bosser!»

Des murmures appréciateurs montèrent dans la classe car si la fille la plus feignante de la classe poussait à travailler et qu'elle le faisait elle-même, alors c'est qu'il fallait vraiment le faire. De plus ses arguments étaient fondés et logiques. Ils se mirent tous à travailler, tous sauf Finnick avec sa bande de suiveurs. Lola les regarda et s'approcha du leader, Finnick:

«-Et toi tu veux faire quoi plus tard?

-Être marié et avoir des enfants.

-Cool c'est très bien comme projet.

-Ouai avec toi!»

Ses suiveurs rigolèrent devant la moquerie plus qu'évidente, il était à présent debout sur sa chaise pour lui montrer qu'il était le gars cool au dessus de tout. Lola lui dit doucement:

«-Calme toi.

-D'accord.»

Il se calma aussitôt surprenant tout le monde. Lola déposa un baiser sur son genoux qui était à hauteur de son visage puisqu'il était toujours debout sur sa chaise. Elle commença:

«-Imagine, c'est la nuit. Tu es en train de dormir dans ton lit, ta femme blottie dans tes bras, vos enfants qui dorment comme des anges dans leur chambres et tout à coup, un feu se déclenche sans savoir pourquoi. Si tu n'apprend pas les gestes de secours, ce qu'il faut faire en cas d'urgence tu va paniquer, faire n'importe quoi et vous allez finir grillés comme des tranches de bacon! Par contre, si tu écoute en cours, tu saura le numéro à appeler, ce qu'il faut faire en attendant les secours, les gestes de premiers soins au cas où tu vois?»

Finnick la fixait les yeux brillants, comme si il était réellement en train de vivre la scène et que sa famille brûlait sous ses yeux, étant impuissant à les aider. Il se rassit et se mit à travailler ahurissant l'assemblée. Du coup, ses suiveurs le suivirent étant la seule chose qu'ils étaient capables de faire et travaillèrent également. Lola se remit à son bureau et elle aussi travailla. Pour la première fois depuis… toujours, la classe entière travaillait et dans le calme. La professeur regarda Lola avec surprise, doute, admiration et un petit air vexé mêlés. Car malgré tous ses efforts madame Appleston n'avait jamais réussit à avoir le calme et à faire travailler la classe.

* * *

La professeur se disait que dans un sens c'était bien de l'avoir fait réagir et qu'à présent cette petite peste se mettait au boulot, mais dans un autre c'était loin d'être idéal. Lola était une jeune fille très intelligente et dieu seul savait ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec une telle intelligence. En plus elle savait manier les mots, aujourd'hui elle avait convaincu tout le monde de travailler, mais si l'envie lui prenait de semer l'anarchie, ça irait tout aussi vite. Il faudrait donc se méfier de Lola si elle se mettait vraiment à devenir une bonne élève.

Être une bonne élève, c'était justement l'objectif de Lola. On était en milieu du deuxième trimestre, elle espérait bien obtenir une moyenne correcte à la fin du trimestre, et une excellente moyenne au troisième. Elle voulait avoir son Bac maintenant, et pour ça, elle devrait s'y mettre. Elle n'avait pas envie de passer une autre année à l'école, et elle n'avait pas non plus envie d'affronter les regards suffisants des autres si elle échouait à l'examen. Elle allait leur montrer à tous qu'ils avaient eu tort de parier sur son échec au Bac, elle l'aurait coûte que coûte!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Delly Hawthorne la réponse à ta review se trouve dans le chapitre, il faut que tu lise attentivement ;) Enfin, une partie de la réponse, celle concernant le speech :p Sinon contente que ça t'ai plu, j'espère que ce second chapitre te plaira également :D Quant à mon rythme d'écriture en général je tourne à un chapitre par jour, je pourrai en faire deux mais en général j'ai la flemme car il y a toujours un risque que le deuxième chapitre dans une même journée soit d'une moins bonne qualité que le premier..._**

* * *

Finnick était donc le gars populaire du lycée, toutes les filles voulaient sortir avec lui, même quelques gars. Il était très beau, grand, mince, musclé, blond, les yeux verts, un nez droit, une bouche pulpeuse et quand il souriait, il avait une dentition parfaite que beaucoup jalousaient. Il était sportif, champion de natation au niveau scolaire, mais aussi au niveau extra-scolaire. Il s'entraînait deux heures chaque jour.

Un jour pendant le cours il se tourna vers Lola, celle qui les avaient tous fait réagir. Elle était plutôt petite, menue, une poitrine un peu bombée, mais pas d'énormes seins, une taille fine. Elle avait une épaisse chevelure rousse bouclée digne à celle de Merida dans le dessin animé Rebelle, de beaux yeux turquoises, un nez en trompette et des lèvres pulpeuses. Il la trouvait drôle avec son épaisse chevelure rousse dans tous les sens.

Le jeune garçon sourit et se rassit correctement, se concentrant sur le cours. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, après tout il n'avait jamais eu besoin de travailler pour réussir jusque là. Et puis, les scénarios qu'elle avait fait était si exagérés, en même temps, il se disait que si elle n'avait pas exagéré justement, personne n'aurait travailler. Elle avait donc eu raison de pousser ça à l'extrême et au ridicule. La sonnerie se fit entendre et la journée de cours était terminée.

Finnick partit directement à la piscine municipale. Il enfila son maillot, prit sa serviette et ses lunettes et partit faire ses longueurs comme chaque jour. Il s'entraîner comme un dingue, il adorait l'eau. Le week end il aimait aussi aller à la pêche, il savait reconnaître les fruits de mer comestibles ou non. L'eau était son élément. Il fit donc ses deux heures de natation et prit sa douche.

Une fois habillé il rentra chez lui et se mit à ses devoirs en écoutant de la musique. Une fois les devoirs fini, Finnick joua aux jeux vidéos. Après dîner il sortit faire un bowling avec ses potes. Il vit une bande de jeunes filles du lycée. Ils allèrent les draguer et il finit la nuit dans le lit de Becky. Il rentra chez lui tôt le matin pour se changer et récupérer son sac de cours.

* * *

Lola avait d'excellentes notes à la plus grande joie des profs et de ses parents. La seule prof méfiante était madame Applestone. Lola se moquait bien que cette prof ne soit pas contente, car elle détestait cette prof. Elle faisait toutefois son travail et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Après les cours elle rentrait chez elle et passait le plus clair de son temps à dessiner sauf les mardi et jeudi soirs où elle avait ses cours de danse celtique. Elle adorait ça, en plus avec ses cheveux roux on aurait pu croire qu'elle était irlandaise, mais non. Elle était très douée pour la danse, et ça lui procurait un beau corps: des jambes musclées, des cuisses fermes, une taille fine, un dos droit et ferme et des bras musclés eux aussi.

Lola avait beau être rebelle, elle adorait la danse en générale, et la celtique en particulier. Ce sport lui vidait la tête et elle se perdait dans la musique. C'était très complexe même si de l'extérieur ça pouvait paraître très simple. Ce soir on était mardi et elle partit pour la danse. Devant la salle elle croisa Finnick. Elle continua sa route en l'ignorant royalement, elle n'avait pas envie de faire des politesses avec lui.

Elle se changea, enfila ses chaussons de danse et alla dans la salle. Ils commencèrent l'échauffement avant les deux heures de cours. Elle aimait ça, repousser ses limites, transpirer et ainsi évacuer tout le stresse et les mauvaises choses du quotidien. Elle avait attaché ses bouclette indisciplinées en une queue de cheval haute. Elle rentra dans sa transe habituelle et se défoula pendant ces deux heures de pure bonheur. Après cela elle rentra chez elle et prit une bonne douche. Elle se mit ensuite, enfin à ses devoirs.

* * *

Finnick regarda Lola avec surprise, il ne savait pas qu'elle faisait de la danse. En fait la piscine était dans un énorme bâtiment qui était un complexe sportif. Il y avait une salle de musculation, une salle de gym, deux salles de boxe, une piscine, trois salles de danse et une salle de karaté/judo/kung fu… arts martiaux quoi. Elle ne pouvait faire que de la danse celtique car c'était le seul cours et la seule salle ouverte à cette heure-ci à part la piscine. Et d'expérience, il savait qu'elle ne venait pas pour la piscine. Quand il passa à son niveau il dit simplement:

«-Salut Lola.»

Il passa lui aussi son chemin et rentra chez lui. Il fit ses devoirs et repensa à la rencontre surprenante qu'il avait fait à la piscine. Lola, c'était la première fois qu'il la croisait, pourtant elle devait faire de la danse depuis un bon moment vu son corps musclé. Il fronça les sourcils, depuis quand est-ce qu'il pensait au corps de cette rouquine qui insultait tout le monde?!

Il écouta de la musique et surfa sur internet. Il regarde divers vidéos, écouta de la musique, regarda des images, fit des recherches et descendit manger. Le dîner était, comme souvent, du poisson avec des légumes. Ils vivaient dans une ville portuaire, il y avait donc plus de poisson que de viande. Il monta se coucher après avoir aider sa mère à la vaisselle. Il s'endormit rapidement et ses rêves mélangèrent pleins de choses ce qui était étrange.

* * *

En cours le lendemain les deux jeunes firent comme si ils ne s'étaient pas vu la veille, comme si rien ne s'était passé. De toute façon ça servait à quoi de s'en rappeler puisqu'ils se détestaient?! Comme toujours Lola se mit au fond de la classe et Finnick resta avec sa bande dans le milieu de la classe. Une autre journée passa tranquillement. Toutefois comme tout le monde travaillait, l'ambiance était un peu plus ennuyeuse mais beaucoup moins hostile et moqueuse ce qui était le cas avant. Lola se réjouissait que ce changement soit son oeuvre. Finnick était toujours avec sa bande de suiveurs et c'était plus fort que lui, il observait Lola à la dérobée de temps à autre. Il ne savait pas pourqoi mais cette rouquine l'intriguait depuis quelques jours.

* * *

Lola remarquait les regards furtifs que lui lançait Finnick de temps à autre. Elle fronça les sourcils se demandant quel était son problème, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la regarde en général, et encore moins qu'on le fasse à la dérobée. Elle grogna entre ses dents et serra fort son stylo dans sa main. À la pause elle décida d'aller le voir pour mettre les choses au clair avec lui.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Delly Hawthorne j'espère que ce chapitre va t'aider à comprendre d'avantage les caractères de nos personnages. J'espère aussi que tu va aimer cette conversation ;)**_

 _ **Ne t'inquiète pas pour le rythme que je me suis imposé pour publier mes chapitres, j'arrive toujours à respecter ce rythme sauf cas exceptionnels! Par exemple je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le faire vendredi... Bref, j'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre ^^**_

* * *

Lola regarda Finnick:

«-Toi!»

Elle tapa sur son torse avec son index d'un air accusateur:

«-Pourquoi tu me regardais comme ça en cours?! Tu m'as prit pour une de tes pétasses ou quoi?!

-Je te regardais comment? Je t'ai jamais regardé ma pauvre, tu n'es pas assez digne pour que je pose les yeux sur toi.

-Menteur je t'ai vu me regarder!

-N'importe quoi je te dis que je te regardais pas! Et de toute façon si je t'avais regardé, ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas, je ne l'aurais pas fait de façon particulière!

-Si, tu l'as fait en douce quand tu croyais que je te voyais pas! Pourquoi t'as fait ça?!

-Parce que j'avais envie de te faire chier! Crois surtout pas que tu me plais!»

Il obtint une gifle mémorable en réponse:

«-Branleur du dimanche!»

Lola partit folle de rage. Elle se mit dans un coin et commença à dessiner rageusement sur une feuille. Elle détestait ce play-boy des bacs à sables!

* * *

Finnick soupira et frotta sa joue meurtrie, elle était rouge et on pouvait bien voir la marque des doigts de Lola. Quoi? Il n'aurait pas pu lui dire qu'il la regardait parce que depuis une semaine maintenant il pensait à elle souvent, beaucoup trop souvent à son goût d'ailleurs! Il ne pouvait pas dire à cette fille magnifique, adorable, intelligente…. Quoi?! Non Finnick reprend toi! À cette peste, loubarde, idiote et casse bonbons qu'il pensait à elle, car c'était faux! Il ne pensait pas à elle comme _ça_! Il pensait à elle parce qu'il essayait de comprendre pourquoi elle avait motivé tout le monde.

Pour se convaincre de ça il partit draguer des filles avec sa bande. Il devait se prouver qu'en aucun cas il ne pouvait ressentir une attirance pour Lola Simons que ce soit de près ou de loin! Il ne POUVAIT pas trouver une fille comme elle désirable, intéressante ou même attachante, c'était _impossible_!

Il draguait mais pourtant il pensait à elle, à la gifle, à l'imaginer en train de danser, à ses yeux… Il soupira avec agacement et se concentra sur ce que lui disait Magalie. Car cette pauvre Magalie essayait de capter son attention depuis tout à l'heure. Elle était très mignonne dans son genre, mais là tout de suite, il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Pourtant il se força et finit par l'embrasser pour se convaincre qu'elle lui plaisait.

* * *

Lola termina son dessin et partit dans un autre coin. Ce Finnick Odair de malheur pouvait bien aller au diable! Elle n'allait sûrement pas se laisser abattre par ce minable! Elle n'était pas une fille stupide et faible, elle tiendrait tête et il arrêterait de l'embêter! Elle écouta de la musique et alla à son prochain cours. Si il la regardait encore elle lui crèverait les yeux avec son stylo! Par chance le message était passé et il ne la regarda pas.

Le soir elle rentra chez elle et dansa dans sa chambre pour se défouler. Elle sortit ensuite et alla faire deux trois boutiques, elle devait se racheter du matériel pour dessiner. Elle croisa une fille du lycée, Lavande, qui était très gentille et qui adorait dessiner elle aussi. Elles bavardèrent un moment puis repartirent chacune de leur côté. Lola n'avait pas d'amis, mais Lavande était ce qui s'en approchait le plus.

Une fois le matériel acheté Lola rentra chez elle et dessina. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, comme toujours, et elle était donc seule. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien ses parents. Ils étaient dans les affaires et voyageaient tout le temps. C'était un miracle si la «famille» se voyait une fois par an. Elle avait donc l'habitude d'être seule et elle adorait ça. Ce soir elle se prépara à manger, avala le tout devant un film et se coucha. Le point positif dans le fait d'être toujours seule depuis qu'elle était très jeune c'est qu'elle savait cuisiner, faire le ménage et tout faire toute seule. Ses parents se contentaient de mettre cinq milles dollars sur son compte chaque mois pour couvrir les factures et toutes les dépenses qu'elle pouvait avoir.

* * *

Finnick nagea et rentra chez lui. Il sourit à sa mère et regarda son beau-père d'un air agacé puis caressa son chien. Ses parents avaient divorcés quand il avait cinq ans. Aujourd'hui il en avait 18 et il était toujours un peu blessé de cet événement. Son père était partit pour une autre femme et une autre famille qu'il avait déjà commencé à fonder. Le petit Finnick avait eu du mal à comprendre que son papa préférait une autre maman et d'autres enfants plutôt que sa propre maman et lui, après tout, il n'avait que cinq ans! Avec les années, cette incompréhension était devenue de la haine pour son père! Il était devenu ce séducteur mais sans jamais s'attacher pour combler ce vide laissé par son père.

Larry, son beau-père était un crétin, il ne l'aimait pas. En fait il était plutôt gentil et essayait au mieux de donner une image paternelle à Finnick, mais ce dernier lui en voulait d'avoir prit la place de son père. Larry et sa mère le regardèrent une fois à table:

«-Ton entraînement s'est bien passé?

-Ouai comme d'hab.»

Il lança ça d'un ton vague en enfournant une fourchette de pâtes à la sauce tomate dans sa bouche. Il n'aimait pas parler quand Larry était là… du coup il ne parlait pas souvent puisque Larry vivait là, et qu'il était marié avec sa mère depuis que Finnick avait huit ans. Il soupira et recracha sa bouchée:

«-Putain combien de fois faut que je répète que j'aime pas le basilic Larry?!»

Il partit manger un kebab et revint chez lui uniquement pour dormir. En fait il avait surtout peur d'apprécier Larry, de s'attacher à lui et que ce dernier les quitte à son tour comme l'avait fait son père. Même si Larry lui avait expliqué plusieurs fois que lui ne ferait jamais ça, Finnick ne le croyait pas, car c'était ce que disait son père jusqu'au jour où il était partit

* * *

Le lendemain Lola partit au lycée comme chaque jour, on était jeudi, elle avait hâte d'être au soir pour aller à la danse. Elle portait une mini jupe dans le style kilt à carreaux blancs, noirs et bleus foncés, un débardeur bleu foncé et des rangers noires. Elle se posa à son bureau quand le premier cours commença. Elle avait attaché son épaisse crinière de feu en deux couettes bouclées. Elle ne s'était pas faite belle pour quelqu'un en particulier, elle avait juste eu envie de s'habiller ainsi et de se maquiller un peu. De temps en temps elle aimait se faire belle, juste pour elle-même.

* * *

Finnick déglutit avec peine quand il la vit arriver, elle était magnifique. Là il ne pouvait même pas espérer penser le contraire, il était totalement scotché devant sa beauté. Elle avait mit un peu de maquillage pour une fois, et ça faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux turquoises. Il s'humecta les lèvres, et sentit soudain sa gorge s'assécher. Son rythme cardiaque s'était dangereusement accéléré à la vue de Lola. Là Finnick en était sûr, il était sous le charme de cette fille bizarre.


	4. Chapter 4

À la pause Finnick se plaça à un endroit d'où il pouvait observer Lola. Elle était assise sur l'herbe, son casque sur les oreilles et un bloc à dessin sur les genoux. De temps en temps elle relevait le nez pour regarder le modèle qu'elle dessinait. Il semblait à Finnick qu'elle regardait dans sa direction mais il n'en était pas sûr, c'était simplement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Il regarda le pote qui lui parlait et sourit.

Il avait envie de parler à Lola, d'apprendre à la connaître, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était pourtant sûr que ce côté rebelle provocatrice n'était qu'une façade. Ses yeux révélaient une faiblesse, une gentillesse qu'elle ne montrait jamais. Il la regarda encore, et vit ce qu'elle regardait: un oiseau posé sur la poutre juste derrière lui. Il soupira et finalement il décida de changer de secteur avec ses amis.

* * *

Lola avait remarqué que Finnick la regardait, mais elle avait décidé de faire comme si elle ne le voyait pas. Elle voulait dessiner, et rien d'autre. De la musique celtique lui enchantait les oreilles et là, elle se sentait bien. Toute la matinée elle avait sentit les regards verts de Finnick courir le long de son corps, elle l'avait vu se placer à cet endroit de la cour pour pouvoir la regarder.

Mais aujourd'hui Lola n'avait pas envie de se battre, elle avait juste envie de dessiner et de se détendre. Ce matin elle avait reçu un mail de ses parents, très bref comme toujours: «Coucou Lola, nous allons bien et espérons qu'il en est de même pour toi. Tes profs ont appelé, nous sommes ravis que tu te sois mise au boulot. Tendresses papa et maman.»

Elle n'aimait pas recevoir de nouvelles de ses parents. Chaque fois ça ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'ils avaient toujours préféré le travail à leur fille unique. Elle dessinait donc pour se changer les idées. La fin du deuxième trimestre était la semaine prochaine, et elle avait cartonné. Pour tout dire, elle était plus que fière d'elle-même. La sonnerie la fit sortir de ses rêveries et elle soupira. Elle rangea soigneusement son matériel à dessin, son casque et partit devant la salle.

Une fois devant elle ignora les regards lourds de ces pervers qui lui servaient de camarades. Les idiots, sales ados en rûte! Elle soupira et sourit à Lavande qui arrivait à côté d'elle:

«-Tiens salut ça va?

-Oui et toi?

-Oui merci, alors les aquarelles de l'autre jour?

-Et bien elles sont bien usées déjà, et toi les fusains?

-Pareil.»

Elles se mirent à rire et entrèrent dans la salle, c'était le cours de géographie, Lola détestait ça. Elle soupira à nouveau et se posa à son bureau. Elle sortit ses affaires et suivit le cours.

Le soir elle avait danse. Lola y alla avec plaisir, elle avait l'impression de voler dans les airs tellement elle avait hâte d'y arriver. Elle entra dans le complexe sportif la tête baissée pour regarder l'écran de son MP3, c'est alors qu'elle se heurta à un torse dur comme l'acier. Elle releva la tête et croisa les yeux verts de Finnick, tout aussi surpris qu'elle.

* * *

Finnick regarda Lola:

«-Tu va bien? Excuse moi je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

-Pas de problème, je faisais pas attention non plus. Oui ça va, et toi?

-Oui merci. Tu va à la danse?

-Oui… d'après ta tenue tu sors de la piscine.

-Oui, je fais de la natation.

-Ah d'accord...»

Ils restèrent à se regarder un peu gênés par la situation. Finnick se passa une main sur la nuque:

«-Je pourrai regarder le cours de danse après m'être douché et changé? Parce que… j'ai toujours voulu voir à quoi ressemblait un cours de danse.

-Euh… oui je pense que le prof te laissera venir.

-Super à tout de suite alors.»

Il eut un large sourire et partit à la douche. Il se pressa, il ne voulait pas en louper une miette. Il envoya vite un texto à sa mère: «Sais pas quand je rentre, à plus tard». Il alla dans la salle de danse et s'assit par terre pour regarder.

* * *

Lola ajusta ses chaussons de danse et ses chaussettes. Elle resserra son chouchou qui tenait ses cheveux indisciplinés et tira nerveusement sur sa jupe. Elle sentait le regarde de Finnick qui la détaillait, il la passait au rayon X et c'était très gênant. Ils commencèrent ensuite les échauffements et le cours commença. À son plus grand plaisir elle oublia la présence de Finnick et de tout ce qui l'entourait quand elle commença vraiment à danser. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller avec la musique. La libération, enfin. À ce moment là elle ne s'appartenait plus, elle était libre.

Elle sursauta quand la musique s'arrêta. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit que ceux de Finnick ne l'avait pas quitté une seconde, il la regardait avec admiration et… désir? Elle fronça les sourcils et attendit d'apprendre une nouvelle chorégraphie. Quelques minutes plus tard ils firent une pause, elle bu pas mal d'eau, c'était important.

Finnick saisit sa chance et s'approcha d'elle:

«-Waouh c'est super! Tu es franchement douée! Tu cache bien ton jeu, au lycée c'est impossible de deviner que tu danse aussi bien et que tu es aussi souple.

-Merci. Alors tu va faire de la danse maintenant?»

Il sourit devant la provocation et lança:

«-Ça doit pas être si dur.

Il rigola et se mit à sautiller sur place en faisant semblant de danser. Lola éclata de rire et il fut sous le charme, c'était comme dans les film, ce moment où la personne est net mais que le décor derrière zoom. Il avait très envie de l'embrasser, mais il se retint. À la place il sourit:

«-Regarde plutôt ça.»

Il fit une roue et enchaîna avec un salto. Il se tourna:

«-Alors madame le juge?

-Je te donne 2 parce que ça manquait de tonicité et d'émotion!»

Ils se mirent à rire et le cours reprit. À la fin de celui-ci Lola se changea et constata avec surprise que Finnick l'attendait dehors. Elle le regarda:

«-Un problème?

-Non… je me demandais si tu voulais que je te raccompagne? J'ai ma voiture ce sera plus prudent…

-Non merci. J'ai été gentille toute la soirée mais il y a des limites.»

Finnick baissa la tête:

«-Bien sûr… pardon de t'avoir dérangé.»

Il partit un peu déçu que la soirée se finisse ainsi alors qu'elle avait été très agréable. Lola rentra chez elle et prit une douche avant de se coucher. Pour sa part elle se moquait que ça se termine comme ça bien au contraire.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Delly Hawthorne comme je l'avais annoncé je n'ai pas pu publier de chapitre hier, pour la simple raison que je n'étais pas chez moi, je ne suis rentrée que ce soir. Du coup voilà le chapitre suivant, en espérant qu'il te plaira, en espérant qu'il vous plaira à tous mes lecteur(ice)s chéri(e)s ^^_**

* * *

Le lendemain Lola partit au lycée un peu fatiguée car elle avait mal dormit. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser au fait que Finnick l'avait regardé danser, qu'il avait «violé» la seule activité qui lui permettait de respirer et de se détendre dans la semaine. Elle s'assit à son bureau en baillant. Elle savait que c'était ridicule de s'être mise dans un état pareil, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Car au fond, Lola était très sensible et très timide. Elle était vulnérable, et elle jouait la rebelle pour le cacher. Toutefois à travers le regard du bellâtre blond, elle avait pu remarquer qu'il avait décelé ce subterfuge, qu'il n'était pas dupe et savait qu'elle était différente de ce qu'elle montrait.

C'était aussi ça qui l'avait grandement perturbée. Car si il le remarquait ça voulait dire que d'autres personnes le pouvaient aussi, ou qu'il pourrait allé le répéter. Elle poussa un long soupir et se passa une main sur le visage. Aujourd'hui elle portait un jean, un t-shirt trop grand et des baskets.

* * *

Finnick s'assit à son bureau et essaya de ne pas la regarder. Il ne lui avait pas parlé, sachant d'après sa réaction la veille au soir qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir quoi que ce soit en rapport avec lui. Elle l'avait «toléré» pendant une partie de la soirée et elle voulait que ça s'arrête là. Finnick respectait cette demande, car quand elle dansait elle se mettait à nu, et il avait pu voir la vraie Lola. La Lola douce, sensible, vulnérable et timide. Il ne savait pas trop quel sujet lancer pour lui parler ce qui était fâcheux.

L'année scolaire continua, et au plus grand désespoir de Finnick, Lola esquiva toute possibilité de conversation durant toute la fin de l'année. Elle trouvait toujours un moyen de l'éviter ce qui lui faisait assez mal. Déjà son égo de mec en prenait un coup, mais tout bêtement la sensibilité du jeune garçon amoureux était heurtée. Il soupira et ils obtinrent tous les deux leur bac.

* * *

Après ça ils se perdirent de vue, allant à des universités différentes. Finnick pensait à Lola très souvent: quand il voyait une personne rousse, quand il entendait une musique celtique, quand il voyait quelqu'un danser… il avait réellement le béguin pour elle, mais elle ne lui avait laissé aucune chance. Après l'été il avait intégré une fac de science du milieu marin, et par la même occasion, il avait intégré l'équipe de natation.

Lola pour sa part était entrée dans une prestigieuse école d'art. Elle dessinait encore plus qu'avant, faisait de la musique et continuait de danser. Un soir une drôle de réalité la frappa: Finnick lui manquait. Seigneur qu'est-ce qu'elle le détestait mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer! Et c'est en se disant ça que la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'au fond, elle avait un coup de cœur pour le beau nageur. Elle s'était fait quelques amis à la fac: Peeta, un gars sympa avec sa petite amie Katniss, Norbet un métisse complément barjot mais adorable comme tout, Mimosa une fille de vieux réservée mais très douée et Quinn un homosexuel totalement décalé avec le cœur sur la main.

* * *

 _Deux ans plus tard._

Lola faisait ses courses, le nez rivée sur l'étiquette d'un produit quand elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Elle releva la tête et croisa les yeux verts de Finnick. Elle blêmit, Finnick Odair, _le_ Finnick Odair qui l'avait démasqué, celui dont elle était amoureuse. Elle pensait ne plus jamais le revoir de sa vie après le bac. Elle rougit de la racine des cheveux aux orteils:

«-Désolée.

-C'est rien, je ne t'ai pas fait mal?»

Pour toute réponse elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite à s'en décrocher la tête. Il sourit:

«-Dis donc, Lola Simons... si je m'attendais… ça fait longtemps!

-En effet… Finnick Odair… deux ans, enfin un peu plus il me semble.»

Quinn arriva:

«-Ma chérie t'as vu où sont les shampooings dans ce magasin? Oh… bonjour beau jeune homme.»

Lola et Quinn faisaient souvent les courses ensembles, et c'était impossible de ne pas remarquer son orientation sexuelle car il était le stéréotype de l'homosexuel efféminé: grand, mince, les cheveux rose, un piercing au nez, un autre à l'arcade, slim rose, t-shirt blanc, écharpe rose pâle et Converses noires. Et en plus monsieur mettait du crayon et une touche de mascara. Il portait également des boucles d'oreilles, un collier, des bracelets et des bagues. Lola lui sourit:

«-Non je ne sais pas. Quinn je te présente Finnick Odair, un camarade de lycée. Finnick je te présent Quinn Pikovsky, un camarade de fac.»

Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main et Quinn sourit:

«-Waouh quel poigne, un mâle comme je les aime! Attends… Finnick tu as dit?»

Lola paniqua, elle connaissait Quinn et il allait l'embarrasser en disant un truc du genre «le gars dont tu étais amoureuse» ou «le beau gosse dont tu me rabat les oreilles» ou une chose du genre. Elle s'empressa donc de dire:

«-Si… le rayon cosmétique, hygiène et beauté se trouve là-bas, tu vois, trois rayons plus loin. À tout à l'heure.

-Mais attends je voulais dire que…

-Non tu cherchais ton shampooing, dépêche toi le magasin ferme bientôt.

-D'accord, au revoir Finnick, ravi de te connaître.

-Pareillement.»

Quinn partit et Lola soupira de soulagement. Elle regarda Finnick:

«-Bon bah c'était sympa de te croiser, je vais te laisser finir tes courses tranquillement hein.

-Attends… on a bien cinq minutes non?»

* * *

Finnick ne voulait pas qu'elle reparte de son côté et ne plus la revoir avant deux ans, ou même ne jamais la revoir de sa vie. Il voulait tenter sa chance cette fois-ci:

«-Ce serait sympa qu'on aille dîner ensemble un de ces soirs.

-Euh…

-Ou juste prendre un verre si tu préfère. J'aimerai beaucoup qu'on prenne le temps de discuter, de savoir ce que tu fais maintenant dans la vie, ce genre de choses.

-Oui mais…

-Aller, je ne vais pas te manger. S'il te plaît.

-Bon… un verre n'a jamais tué personne.

-Pas que je sache.»

Il fut rempli de joie et d'espoir quand elle attrapa un papier et un crayon dans son sac pour lui donner son numéro. Il prit le papier d'un main tremblante mais qu'il essaya de faire déterminée. Il lui sourit, avec ce sourire si magnifique qui faisait fondre Lola:

«-Je t'appelle dans la semaine d'accord?

-Euh… oui d'accord.

-Super, je suis vraiment très content de t'avoir croisé… enfin qu'on se soit percuté.»

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et déposa un baiser sur sa joue:

«-Je t'appelle vite, Lola.»

Il partit tant qu'il avait l'avantage. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, son sourire ne s'effaçait pas de son visage. Finnick avait revu la fille dont il était amoureux, le destin lui offrait une seconde chance, et cette fois il n'avait pas peur de la saisir à bras le corps!

* * *

Lola resta tremblante en plein milieu du rayon, trop d'informations se bousculaient dans son cerveau. Elle avait revu le splendide Finnick, son béguin, il l'avait invité à sortir, elle lui avait donné son numéro, il avait promit de l'appeler. Et seigneur, le pire du pire: il avait prononcé son nom avec une voix beaucoup trop grave et sexy, puis ensuite il avait déposé ce foutu baiser sur sa joue. La jeune femme avait l'impression que les lèvres parfaites de Finnick l'avaient marquée au fer rouge, elle avait l'impression d'avoir la marque de ce petit geste plutôt innocent mais qui la mettait dans tous ses états. Maintenant, elle attendait son appel.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Delly Hawthorne oui c'est un sacré bon dans le temps en effet, mais peut-être qu'avec un peu plus de maturité ils vont mieux se retrouver qui sait? ^^**_

* * *

Bien sûr Lola devait des explications à Quinn qui était revenu et qui la regardait avec insistance. Elle soupira:

«-Aller, dis la chose que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure.

-C'est le fameux Finnick dont tu es amoureuse?

-Oui c'est lui.

-Je te comprend! Il est magnifique! Il va te rappeler?

-C'est ce qu'il m'a promis en tout cas.

-Et c'est un garçon qui tient sa parole en général?

-Je ne sais pas, on a jamais été amis si tu veux. Je l'ai évité avec soin à partir du moment où il a essayé qu'on se rapproche.

-Quoi?!

-J'étais une fille très solitaire, je ne voulais pas qu'un garçon me colle, et en plus si il le faisait c'était sûrement pour se moquer de moi avec ses potes ensuite.»

Ils payèrent leurs achats et partirent en continuant de discuter de tout ça. Lola rentra chez elle et repensa à tout ça. Elle ressortit la photo de classe de terminale et sourit en voyant Finnick au dernier rang, souriant, plus beau que jamais. Pour sa part elle était au deuxième rang, souriant à peine, l'air blasé par la situation. Elle rigola en voyant ça, elle avait bien changé en deux ans, et en voyant Finnick elle avait pu constater qu'il était juste encore plus beau qu'avant.

* * *

Finnick eut du mal à laisser passer trois jours avant d'appeler Lola. Il savait d'expérience que rappeler la fille le soir même ou le lendemain faisait paraître désespéré et ou collant. Il appela donc la jeune femme et retint sa respiration pendant que ça sonnait. Il sourit quand la voix qu'il attendait répondit:

«-Allô?

-C'est Finnick, salut.

-Oh salut.

-Ça va? Je ne te dérange pas j'espère?

-Non j'étais en train de classer mes cours. Et toi ça va?

-Oui merci, je me demandais quand tu serai disponible pour prendre un verre.

-Hum… quand tu veux.

-Comme ça t'arrange car je suis libre tous les soirs… ou tu préfère peut-être un déjeuner?

-Du moment qu'on est… enfin qu'on trouve un créneau c'est bon peu importe la situation.»

Il sourit en entendant qu'elle s'était retenue de justesse de dire quelque chose. Il proposa:

«-Un dîner demain soir alors?

-Euh… oui ça me va. Je dois m'habiller de façon particulière?

-Toute nue?»

Il rigola en l'imaginant en train de rougir comme elle l'avait fait au magasin:

«-Non je rigole Lola, viens comme tu veux, tu sera très belle peu importe ta tenue, mais rien de trop habillé non plus, je t'emmènerai dans un petit restaurant sans prétention.

-D'accord, on se retrouve où?

-J'ai piscine, et si j'ai bonne mémoire demain tu as danse non?

-Si.

-Alors disons… 19H30 au bar District 4 ça te va?

-Hum oui ok, Norbert connaît il me dira où c'est.

-Parfait, j'ai hâte de te revoir.

-C'est gentil… mais arrête de me draguer comme ça, c'est assez…

-Sexy? Excitant? Érotique? Adorable? Mignon? Romantique?

-Embarrassant.»

Il y eut un blanc et ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux avant que Finnick ne reprenne la parole:

«-D'accord, je vais faire attention. Alors à demain?

-Oui à demain.

-Bisous.»

Il raccrocha et sourit, il savait qu'il avait l'avantage et il adorait ça. Il partit à la natation.

* * *

Lola avait des bouffées de chaleur, comment pouvait-il être aussi excitant par téléphone?! Elle soupira et dessina pour penser à autre chose mais le résultat de son dessin la désespéra au plus haut point. Elle avait dessiné un couple en train de faire l'amour. Elle utilisa donc le plan de secours: appeler ses amis et sortir. Ils firent la tournée des bars et rentrèrent complètement éméchés. Pour sa part elle n'avait bu que deux verres d'alcool, mais elle était saoule à force d'avoir trop rit et beaucoup trop parlé.

Elle s'endormit dans son lit avec Quinn à moitié couché sur elle. Le sommeil arriva aussitôt et fut si profond qu'elle n'entendit même pas les énormes ronflements de Quinn. Norbert était vautré sur le canapé avec Mimosa. Katniss et Peeta étaient rentrés chez eux un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Le lendemain le réveil fut rude pour tout le monde. Lola se leva et alla préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle entendit plusieurs grognements annonçant que ses amis étaient réveillés. Elle fit une ligne d'aspirines et de verres d'eau ainsi que d'assiettes pleines de petit-déjeuner copieux. Ils mangèrent donc tous en silence, luttant contre la gueule de bois. Elle avait aussi fait des cafés bien serrés pour ses amis, elle pour sa part n'aimait pas ce breuvage. Elle avait fait un typique english breakfast pour tous, ça aidait bien à remplir le ventre, à éponger l'alcool et à chasser le mal de crâne.

Ils passèrent à la douche à tour de rôle et partirent en cours, blancs comme des cadavres. Malgré ça ils étaient à nouveau en pleine forme, la gueule de bois était passée. Le soir la danse fit un bien fou à Lola, ça évacua le stresse du dîner de tout à l'heure. Elle rentra chez elle, se doucha, enfila une petite robe blanche à fleurs, se maquilla et partit au rendez-vous.

* * *

Finnick attendait dans le bar avec impatience, et si elle ne venait pas? Il chassa cette idée, elle n'avait que cinq minutes de retard, ce n'était pas encore trop grave. Il portait un jean bleu foncé plutôt étroit, des tennis noires et une chemise violette qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts. Il regarda à nouveau la salle pour être sûr qu'elle ne soit pas déjà là mais qu'il l'ai loupé. Il soupira en constatant que non, elle n'était pas encore… Waouh!

Ses pensées se bloquèrent quand elle entra dans le bar et tout le monde se tourna vers elle, elle était si belle qu'il était impossible de faire autrement que la regarder. Son épaisse chevelure couleur de feu était libre et descendait jusqu'à sa taille, la petite robe moulait parfaitement ses formes parfaites et son ventre plat, on voyait ses longues jambes fines et ses bras fragiles. Son maquillage faisait ressortir ses yeux de façon qu'ils étaient encore plus hypnotisant que d'habitude. Finnick se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Il se pencha et lui fit la bise, se retenant miraculeusement de l'embrasser avec toute la fougue qu'elle lui inspirait. Elle sentait bon la vanille alors que lui sentait l'homme.

Il l'emmena à une table:

«-Tu es éblouissante!

-Merci c'est très gentil, tu es très beau toi aussi.»

La jeune femme rougit ce qui amusa Finnick. Le serveur vint prendre leur commande: un jus d'ananas pour Lola et une bière pour Finnick. Une fois le serveur partit le blondinet annonça:

«-Ne t'en fait pas, nous n'allons pas dîner ici. Je comptais t'emmener dans un petit restaurant chinois, tu aime la nourriture chinoise j'espère?

-Oui j'aime beaucoup.»

Elle lui offrit un sourire radieux.

* * *

Lola remercia intérieurement le destin quand le serveur revint avec leurs boissons. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire avec Finnick et il était vraiment très très beau ce soir. Elle se dit qu'avoir accepté était une mauvaise idée mais maintenant il était trop tard pour reculer. Ils discutèrent donc de banalité en sirotant leur verre. Ensuite Finnick paya et l'emmena au restaurant dont il lui parlait un peu plus tôt. C'était un restaurant avec buffet à volonté. Ils s'installèrent à table et le serveur vint leur demander leurs boissons. Lola se laissa tenter par un soda et Finnick prit un whisky. Ils trinquèrent et il demanda:

«-Alors, maintenant que je sais dans quoi tu étudie, raconte moi, qu'as-tu fais de beau ces deux dernières années?

-Et bien… j'ai voyagé, beaucoup, pendant les vacances, enfin quand je pouvait. Ensuite les cours, la danse, la routine quoi. Et toi?

-Moi j'ai travaillé pendant les vacances pour financer mes études, j'ai aidé ma mère quand mon père est tombé malade, hum et c'est à peu près tout. Tu as un copain?

-Non, personne, et c'est comme ça depuis toujours. Et toi?

-Non, deux ou trois flirt mais ça n'a jamais dépassé ce stade.»

Il lui sourit et le serveur leur apporta leurs verres. Il leva le sien:

«-Alors à nos retrouvailles.

-A notre drôle de rencontre au magasin.»

Il rigola et ils commencèrent à boire. Ensuite ils partirent se servir de quoi manquer. Finnick avait prit beaucoup de poissons différents et de légumes. Lola avait prit un peu de tout elle aussi, mais elle n'était pas très poisson.

Il sourit en la voyant manier les baguettes comme une experte. Il se sentit durcir en la voyant manger son nem, quand la sauce coula au coin de sa bouche. La voir introduire de la nourriture de forme phallique dans sa bouche le rendait dingue. Il imaginait très bien son sexe à la place du nem. Il toussota, bu un coup d'eau pour se reprendre et se mit à manger.

* * *

Lola le regarda et lui sourit, finalement il n'était pas désagréable comme garçon. Elle demanda après avoir avalé une fourchette de riz cantonnais:

«-Tu viens souvent ici?

-Hum, je dirai deux ou trois fois par mois.

-C'est vraiment sympa comme endroit… hum...»

Elle rougit quand de la sauce coula sur le menton de Finnick, elle fixait ses magnifiques lèvres couvertes de sauce. Elle détourna les yeux:

«-Tu as de la sauce… qui coule.»

Elle le regarda un instant, grosse erreur! Elle le vit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres et son menton avant de s'essuyer avec sa serviette de table. Seigneur cette langue rose elle l'imaginait passer sur tout son corps. Elle rougit encore plus et mangea pour se donner contenance, elle espérait juste que Finnick n'avait pas remarqué l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

* * *

Finnick au contraire avait bien vu son trouble et s'en félicitait intérieurement. Ils se resservir et ensuite passèrent au dessert. À un moment il demanda:

«-Tu as déjà goûté à leur super nougat?

-Euh… non.»

Il prit un bout de nougat dans son assiette et tendit la main vers la bouche de Lola. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire et son érection devint encore plus grosse et douloureuse quand elle ouvrit la bouche, qu'elle prit le nougat et qu'involontairement elle lécha ses doigts au passage. Finnick poussa un grognement malgré lui alors qu'elle mangeait en le regardant avec ses magnifiques yeux turquoise. Elle lui tendit sa cuillère qui contenait de la glace à la pistache:

«-Je pense que ça se marierait parfaitement avec ça.»

Finnick goûta et sourit:

«-En effet c'est délicieux.»

Ils finirent de manger en silence, l'air était palpable, une tension érotique était montée entre eux, c'était plus qu'évident. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger il alla payer. Ils prirent un verre de saké et Finnick raccompagna Lola chez elle pour lui éviter de prendre un taxi, et parce qu'il avait très envie de la raccompagner.

Une fois devant chez la jeune femme il se gara, lui ouvrir la portière de voiture et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Elle se tourna vers lui, un peu rouge:

«-Merci, c'était une soirée très agréable.

-Je confirme, j'ai passé une excellente soirée, et te voilà chez toi»

Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres contre celles, parfaites, de Lola. C'était un baiser doux et léger mais aussi plein de retenue, on sentait la bestialité qu'il essayait de contenir. Il l'embrassa un peu plus et se redressa légèrement en fixant les lèvres qu'il voulait dévorer de baisers:

«-Bonne nuit.»

* * *

Lola était si bouleversée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à répondre, ses jambes étaient molles, son ventre était rempli de papillons, son entre-jambes la chatouillait et sa culotte était trompée maintenant. Ce baiser avait été parfait et elle en voulait plus, mais hors de question qu'elle l'avoue. Elle lui sourit:

«-Sois prudent sur la route du retour.

-Et toi verrouille bien ta porte.»

Elle lui fit un smac et prit ses jambes à son cou en entrant dans son immeuble. Elle avait réagit comme une gamine, mais si elle était restée là elle savait très bien qu'elle lui aurait proposé de monter et qu'ils auraient fait l'amour toute la nuit. Elle se doutait que Finnick devait être un amant merveilleux, mais elle ne voulait pas le vérifier ce soir, c'était impensable de coucher au premier rendez-vous. Elle se coucha mais ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, encore trop émoustillée.

* * *

Finnick rentra chez lui avec un sourire niais. Elle l'avait embrassé d'elle-même, certes ça n'avait été qu'un smac, mais c'était signe qu'il la perturbait et qu'elle n'était pas indifférente. Il soupira d'aise et s'endormit. Il passa la nuit à rêver d'elle, à rêver de scénarios où il lui faisait l'amour et elle en redemandait toujours la petite coquine. Ses rêves étaient si excitants qu'il jouit dans son sommeil, car il s'était endormit avec son érection, et là, la tension se libérait enfin sans qu'il n'en soit conscient, la magie du sommeil.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Delly Hawthorne oui c'était très chaud et ça commence bien :D**_

* * *

Le jeune homme se réveilla le lendemain et appela Lola, il voulait entendre sa voix, maintenant dès le réveille. La voix de Lola lança:

«-Allô?

-C'est moi, tu as bien dormit?

-Pas trop et toi?

-J'ai rêvé de toi toute la nuit.»

Il y eut un silence et Lola murmura:

«-Tu veux qu'on se revoit?

-Avec plaisir, quand?

-Ce midi? Je suis libre pour le déjeuner.»

Finnicik eut un large sourire:

«-D'accord.»

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous puis il partit chez le boulanger au coin de sa rue. Il acheta de quoi manger pour le petit-déjeuner et alla toquer chez Lola, il ne pouvait pas attendre.

Lola fut surprise qu'on toque. Elle ouvrit et sourit:

«-Bonjour.»

Elle portait sa nuisette dans laquelle elle dormait, laissant voir une grande partie de son corps sublime. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement. Elle était amusée de cette initiative et plutôt heureuse de le voir. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds tandis que Finnick posait sa main sur sa taille.

* * *

Finnick mêla doucement sa langue à celle de Lola et passa une main dans les boucles rousses qu'il rêvait de caresser depuis toujours. Il lui mordilla la lèvre et murmura:

«-Tu es tellement belle, tu me rend dingue depuis un bon moment maintenant.»

Elle le fit entrer et posa le sac qu'il avait dans les mains sur la table. Elle se tourna vers Finnick et lui sourit:

«-Alors, tu veux faire quoi?

-Si je te le dis tu ne voudra plus jamais me voir.»

Lola rougit et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle lui retira sa veste et caressa son corps à travers sa chemise. Elle commença à déboutonner la chemise avant de caresser son torse.

Finnick sourit et lui caressa la taille. Il lui retira sa nuisette et embrassa sa poitrine. Il pressa ses seins dans sa main et murmura d'une voix rauque:

«-On peut encore s'arrêter si tu veux.

-Mmmh… non continue, surtout n'arrête pas de me caresser je t'en prie!»

Finnick sourit et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et sa ceinture. Il posa ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune femme en embrassant ses seins. Il comment à lui dévorer les tétons. D'abord il les embrassa doucement, puis il les mordilla, les lécha, les suça, les aspira. Il aimait la façon dont elle se tortillait sous lui et qu'elle gémissait de plaisir.

Il passa sa main sous sa culotte et demanda:

«-Tu as déjà fait l'amour ma chérie?»

Lola rougit et secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il lui caressa la gorge:

«-Je vais y aller doucement ma belle.

-Je te fais confiance Finnick.»

Il caressa le corps de la jeune femme et l'embrassa tendrement. Il l'emmena dans la chambre et l'allongea doucement sur le lit. Il se déshabilla et se mit au dessus d'elle. Pour l'instant il se contentait de l'embrasser, de caresser son corps.

* * *

Lola caressait le corps parfait de Finnick, les muscles roulaient sous ses doigts. Elle caressa ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux bien dessinés telles des tablettes de chocolat, sa taille fine. Elle posa ensuite ses mains sur ses fesses fermes et tendres à la fois. Elle l'embrassa et mêla sa langue à la sienne. Elle voulait que ce soit lui sa première fois, elle le voulait de tout son être, de toute son âme. Elle ferma les yeux et se cambra quand il caressa son ventre plat et qu'il descendit dangereusement vers sa féminité.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre pulpeuse et passa sa main sur le sexe dur et gonflé de Finnick, elle caressa ses testicules. Il avait la peau très douce, même ici. Elle mouilla d'avantage en l'entendant grogner de plaisir, il se cambra contre elle quand elle emprisonna son sexe dans sa main fine.

* * *

Finnick l'embrassa dans le cou et lui fit un suçon quand elle commença à le caresser. Il donna des coups de hanches dans sa paume et caressa son clitoris. Il glissa le long de son corps, la parsemant de baisers et embrassa sa féminité. Il la lécha et sourit et entra doucement un doigt en elle, il ne voulait pas y aller trop fort et lui faire trop mal. Il commença un mouvement avec son doigt avant d'en ajouter un autre.

Il continua de préparer sa belle alors qu'elle caressait ses cheveux blonds. Il aimait l'idée de transformer sa belle Lola en femme. Il caressa son corps et il sentit qu'elle était prête. Il se remit au dessus d'elle et murmura:

«-Ma chérie il faut un préservatif…

-Hum… attends.»

Elle sortit de la chambre et revint, elle tenait un préservatif dans sa main:

«-Par chance il y en a un qui a dû glisser de la poche de Peeta l'autre jour.»

Il enfila le préservatif et frotta son gland contre l'entrée de Lola.

* * *

Lola se cambra en gémissant, ses tétons se dressaient, ils étaient douloureux de désir, elle le voulait maintenant, tout entier en elle. Elle l'embrassa et griffa légèrement son dos, tout son corps le réclamait. Elle lui mordilla la gorge, et la voix chaude de Finnick demanda:

«-Tu es prête ma chérie?»

Elle secoua la tête pour dire oui et il entra en elle doucement, tendrement. Lola se tendit sous la douleur fulgurante, mais en même temps Finnick était si tendre que ça atténuait. Il l'embrassa:

«-Tu va voir ma chérie, bientôt tu n'aura plus mal.»

* * *

Il resta immobile quelques instant le temps qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence en elle. Lola commença à bouger le bassin, montrant qu'elle était prête à ce qu'il commence à bouger en elle.

Finnick l'embrassa doucement et commença son mouvement de hanches. Il caressait son corps en même temps puis finalement posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Il l'embrassa tendrement, mordillant doucement sa langue. Il était très soucieux de l'état de sa belle car il lui demandait régulièrement si elle allait bien.

* * *

Lola l'embrassa et caressa son dos musclé:

«-Ouiii haaaaaan Finnick… je vais… bien.»

Elle sentit une vague de plaisir la submerger. Elle jouit et l'embrassa alors qu'il continuait de bouger en elle. Ils faisaient l'amour depuis un long moment maintenant mais il ne semblait pas être prêt à s'arrêter.

* * *

Il l'embrassa et murmura:

«-Depuis le temps que je rêvais de te faire l'amour ma chérie, je voulais t'avoir enfin.»

Il continua de donner des coups de reins puissants, profonds et réguliers. Il donna un coup de langue dans le cou de Lola et il sentit que l'orgasme approchait. Il embrassa encore Lola et jouit en grognant le nom de la jeune femme. Il se retira et jeta le préservatif. Il se remit à côté de Lola et lui offrit le plus tendre des baisers en la soulevant dans ses bras. Il la porta jusque dans la salle de bain:

«-Je te rejoins vite ma chérie, je change les draps. Commence sans moi si tu veux.»

Il cueillit ses lèvres pour la énième fois et partit changer les draps en entendant l'eau de la douche couler. Il savait que Lola serait gênée si elle revenait dans la chambre et que les draps étaient toujours ceux tachés de sang. Il lui refit donc son lit avec des draps propres et vint se glisser sous la douche avec elle. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa:

«-Dis ma chérie, notre déjeuner tient toujours?

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une, dis… tu es amoureux de toi?

-Amoureux est encore un euphémisme.

-Depuis combien de temps?

-Je dirai que c'est depuis le jour où tu nous a forcé à travailler en terminale, mais… tu as définitivement volé mon cœur le jour du cours de danse. Et toi, tu m'aime?

-Oui, depuis ce soir là aussi.»

Elle baissa la tête et rougit un peu. Il l'embrassa et demanda:

«-Tu as cours ce matin?

-Oui… et je suis déjà en retard d'après ce que me dis mon horloge.

-Alors je te laisse y aller, on se retrouve où pour manger?

-Tu viens me chercher?

-Avec plaisir, quelle heure ma chérie?

-Je fini à midi un quart, c'est bon?

-Oui, à tout à l'heure alors.»

Tout en discutant ils s'étaient séchés, rhabillés et maintenant ils étaient devant la porte. Finnick sortit le premier et laissa Lola fermer son appart à clé. Ils sortirent de l'immeuble, échangèrent un dernier baiser et partirent chacun de leur côté. Finnick avait hâte d'être à midi un quart.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Delly Hawthorne ils sont amoureux depuis le lycée! J'ai dit plusieurs fois qu'ils sont amoureux depuis deux ans, là c'est juste l'occasion d'enfin assouvir cet amour. Hum… encore heureux que tu continue tout de même de me suivre car ça ne va pas trop vite je trouve, deux ans à aimer l'autre en secret je trouve ça assez long non? En tout cas j'espère que tu va plus apprécier la suite...**_

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent le midi, Lola avait la mine grave. Finnick se pencha pour l'embrasser mais elle tourna la tête:

«-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Pas ici.»

Ils partirent au restaurant, Finnick était inquiet. Ils s'installèrent. Lola inspira un grand coup:

«-J'ai réfléchis pendant mes cours, je trouve que ça a été trop vite, bien trop vite. Nous avons peut-être secrètement aimé l'autre pendant tout ce temps, mais là en l'espace de quelques jours tu es arrivé, on a fait l'amour et là ça y est, on est inséparables?

-Je croyais que… non rien.

-Tu croyais quoi? Ça ne peut pas se passer aussi vite sans problème. Je te propose qu'on se voit de temps en temps, qu'on voit comment ça évolue avant d'être toujours ensembles et de penser à du sérieux tu crois pas?

-Je ne sais pas, honnêtement là… je suis un peu sous le choc de ce que tu viens de me dire.»

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et soupira:

«-Bon bah je… je ne t'embêterai plus. Content d'avoir eu ce moment ensembles.»

Il se leva et partit, son ego et sa fierté masculine venaient d'en prendre un sacré coup. Il était vexé et blessé. Il partit se défouler à la piscine. Il nagea tout l'après-midi pour faire passer cette humiliation. Il avait du mal à accepter le fait de s'être fait rejeter de la sorte. Elle lui proposait de se voir de temps en temps, elle voulait quoi, qu'il soit son plan cul?! Il était hors de lui. Il rentra chez lui le soir, se doucha et avala rapidement un reste trouvé au fond de son frigo avant de se coucher.

* * *

Lola était très triste de la réaction de Finnick. Elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser, mais c'était insensé que ça se passe ainsi. Ils étaient amoureux depuis deux ans c'était un fait, mais il y avait une différence entre être amoureux en secret et enfin avoir sa chance avec la personne. Elle retourna en cours mais ne réussit pas à se concentrer. Elle rentra chez elle le soir et se mit à pleurer. Finnick ne voulait pas comprendre ses craintes, ses doutes. Car Lola n'était pas sûre de vouloir s'engager dans une relation amoureuse pour le moment.

Après tout, elle allait passer son diplôme à la fin de l'année, elle avait d'autres choses à penser. Elle devait se concentrer sur ses cours et ses travaux à fournir plutôt que sur un garçon, aussi beau soit-il. Elle se coucha et s'endormit mais passa sa nuit à faire des cauchemars. De toute façon elle avait bien fait de lui dire ça car ils avaient besoin de réfléchir.

* * *

Finnick continua ses cours, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça se passerait comme ça. Il avait attendu longtemps pour que ça arrive mais ça resterait une histoire utopique. Il soupira et partit en cours, il avait ses examens le mois prochain. Il décida de se concentrer sur ça, après tout, elle l'avait jeté et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Toutefois il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait réagit ainsi, après tout, elle avait été aussi heureuse que lui le matin. Il décida de chasser toute cette histoire de sa tête, il n'avait pas de chance pour avoir une relation avec Lola, et bien tant pis.

Il ne l'appela plus, ne lui envoya pas de message et ne la croisa plus. Il travaillait dur et le temps passa à une vitesse incroyable, les épreuves se passèrent bien. Finnick était très confiant quand à l'obtention de son diplôme, il aurait les résultats la semaine suivante. En attendant il alla rendre visite à sa mère et son beau-père. Il leur parla de cette courte idylle. Il n'y voyait toujours pas clair, pourtant il s'était tourné et retourné le cerveau dans tous les sens possibles.

* * *

Lola travailla et ne fut pas trop surprise de ne pas recevoir de nouvelles de Finnick. Après tout, il devait la détester maintenant. Elle alla à ses examens et cartonna ce qui était super. Elle aurait les résultats quelques jours plus tard mais elle avait une bonne intuition. Ses amis étaient dans le même cas ce qui était super. Ils discutèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté après avoir prit un verre pour fêter la fin des examens. Elle prit son téléphone et se décida à faire le premier pas. Elle envoya un SMS à Finnick:

«-Bonjour, comment tu va?»

Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis un peu plus d'un mois maintenant. Elle soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux, elle s'en voulait de lui avoir dit ça comme ça, elle aurait dû être un peu plus diplomate. La jeune femme grimaça, elle avait dû le blesser, elle n'y avait pas réfléchi sur le coup, mais maintenant elle se disait que si les rôles avaient été inversés, elle aurait eu très mal. Elle avait paniquée, ils avaient fait l'amour, lui offrant sa première fois au passage. Ils avaient certes fait l'amour et ça avait été génial, mais peut-être qu'ils auraient dû attendre avant d'avouer leurs sentiments, attendre d'être sûrs que c'était toujours le cas. Car aimer l'idée d'une personne ou aimer la personne en la connaissant vraiment, en passant du temps avec c'était différent.

La réponse arriva plusieurs heures plus tard:

«-Bonjour, oui ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, t'as envie de baiser? Bah trouve quelqu'un d'autre!»

Cette réponse blessa grandement Lola, mais dans un sens elle se dit qu'elle la méritait.

* * *

Finnick était amer, et cette amertume avait augmentée quand il avait lu son putain de message! Depuis quand elle lui envoyait des messages?! Il avait longtemps hésité à répondre, puis sa mère lui avait dit que peut-être que Lola regrettait ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle lui avait dit que les jeunes femmes étaient en général plus réservées que les garçons, ce n'était pas parce qu'il y avait rapport sexuel qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose de sérieux derrière. Il fallait souvent des preuves, des garantis pour qu'une jeune femme envisage une relation durable. Et puis elle avait rappelé à juste titre que ça avait été la première fois de Lola et que c'était un élément important et assez bouleversant dans la vie d'une femme.

Finnick s'était passé une main dans les cheveux et avait répondu de façon agressive car il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui avait fait mal et qu'il n'était pas son petit chien qu'elle pouvait rappeler quand elle en avait envie. Une réponse arriva vite:

«-Non ce n'est pas pour le sexe, je voulais juste avoir des nouvelles. Je pense que nous devrions reprendre tout à zéro, qu'on apprenne à nous connaître vraiment. Car ce n'est pas le sexe qui nous fait connaître une personne. Je ne sais rien de ta vie, tu n'en connais pas plus sur la mienne, or une relation ça se base sur ça. Il faut laisser le temps que ça se fasse tu ne crois pas?

-C'est pour ça que tu m'a jeté comme une merde? Parce que tu voulais prendre le temps? Le dire aussi simplement que ça aurait été moins humiliant et j'aurais comprit car je ne suis pas l'immense débile que tu semble croire que je suis.

-Je m'excuse de t'avoir blessé je ne voulais pas. Je suis vraiment désolée. Que dirais-tu de prendre un café ensembles?

-Je sais pas… après le fiasco du déjeuner je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de me retrouver à nouveau face à toi.

-Je comprend… tu as mon numéro si tu change d'avis de toute façon.

-Ouai, on verra bien, il faut du temps pour pardonner le genre de comportement que tu as eu à mon égard.

-Je sais, je te demande sincèrement pardon. J'aimerai justement réparer ça, qu'on devienne amis avant quoi que ce soit, et si ça doit se faire ça se fera.

-Je vais y réfléchir.»

Leur discussion s'arrêta là, ils devaient tous les deux méditer là-dessus. Finnick était tenté d'accepter cette invitation à prendre un café, mais d'un autre côté il était encore bien trop fâché.

* * *

Lola n'avait plus qu'à attendre, elle savait à quel point les garçons pouvaient être rancuniers, elle l'avait vu à plusieurs reprises dans les relations de ses amies. Elle se laissa tomber dans son canapé et soupira, combien de temps Finnick allait-il continuer de la détester?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Delly Hawthorne ne t'inquiète pas, c'était juste un mauvais moment pour notre Finnick, je te jure qu'il va très très vite se reprendre (il faudra lire le chapitre pour comprendre ^^**_

 _ **Finnick: Hey Delly en même temps Lola m'a mit super cher en l'espace de pas longtemps! Le matin on se quitte heureux comme tout et au déjeuner elle me fait comprendre quelle me «plaque» désolé de l'avoir mauvaise! Mais je suis pas macho, j'ai juste ma fierté comme tout le monde! (réponse à ton délire tout à fait normal ;p)**_

* * *

Finnick s'en voulait vraiment beaucoup d'avoir répondu ainsi à Lola. Après tout ça n'était pas sa faute si ils avaient brûlé les étapes. Il soupira, se passa une main dans les cheveux et décida après plusieurs hésitations à lui envoyer un mail:

«-Lola, je te demande pardon de tout mon cœur, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, c'était la colère, excuse moi. J'étais amer parce que tu m'as rejeté alors que j'étais si content d'être enfin avec toi, d'avoir enfin ma chance pour une histoire avec toi, puis qu'ensuite on ne se parle plus pendant tout ce temps. Mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchit à notre dernière entrevue et tu as raison, nous devons prendre notre temps. Il est vrai que nous avons brûlé les étapes à cause d'un désir refoulé depuis deux longues années, mais c'est vrai que ça n'est pas pour autant que ça nous fait nous connaître réellement. Par exemple je ne connais pas ton groupe préféré, ou la fleur qui te remonte le morale quand tu es tristounette.

Si tu le veux toujours, je serai ravi qu'on prenne le temps de nous connaître vraiment et de nous apprécier. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'en suis malade je te jure, si tu savais comme je me déteste d'avoir eu une réaction si pathétique! Tu ne méritais pas que je te parle avec aussi peu de respect et de tolérance, alors que c'est toi qui avait raison! Lola… j'étais amer car moi j'étais dans ma bulle de bonheur et je ne voulais pas voir la réalité, la dure réalité. Mais maintenant que je me suis remit les idées en place (t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de drogue ou de truc bizarre derrière car cette formulation peut porter à confusion) je suis d'accord avec toi à 100% et je te demande une nouvelle fois pardon. Est-ce que tu serai libre pour un café mercredi à disons 17h15 à l'endroit de ton choix? Je ferai tout mon possible pour que tu me pardonne ma connerie et qu'on ai une deuxième chance, même si pour ça on doit attendre des semaines, des mois, voir même une année ou deux… Tu me manque, et j'ai envie de te revoir, j'espère que tu partagera cette envie et que tu acceptera mon invitation.

J'attends ta réponse, je t'embrasse (sur la joue). Finnick»

Il relu plusieurs fois le mail pour être sûr qu'il relatait bien à quel point il était désolé et désespéré puis appuya sur «envoyer». Maintenant la patience serait la seule attitude à avoir. Il regrettait réellement d'être un tel connard, et il espérait ne pas avoir bousillé toutes ses chances auprès de sa belle petite rousse.

* * *

Lola relu le mail plusieurs fois, ses joues étaient trempées de larmes. Elles étaient certes trop émotive parfois, mais avec ce mail Finnick lui envoyé son cœur, les regrets pesaient sur chaque mot, et elle voulait lui pardonner. Elle avait envie de prendre ce verre avec lui, et qu'au bout d'un moment, ils soient à nouveau amoureux. Elle appuya donc sur «répondre»:

«-Ton mail me touche beaucoup, je t'en remercie. Je sens bien le remord qui te ronge, et j'imagine qu'en vrai il est encore plus fort que dans le mail. Quoi qu'il en soit je tiens à m'excuser moi aussi, certes c'était la meilleure décision, mais j'aurais dû avoir plus de tact et de finesse pour te l'annoncer, au lieu de ça j'y ai été comme une bourrin et je te demande pardon moi aussi. Mercredi 17h15 au pub Gand Chêne? J'espère que tu y sera, ne t'embête pas à répondre à ce mail, car on se voit dans deux jours. Bisous. Lola.»

Elle envoya cette réponse et sourit. Elle n'avait pas répondu comme ça directement. D'abord elle avait demandé à ses amis leur avis. Norbert avait grogné un truc vague, Peeta avait dit que ça se voyait qu'il regrettait, Katniss avait dit que Finnick était un crétin, Mimosa avait dit qu'il était trop hot et qu'il fallait impérativement lui pardonner, Lavande avait dit qu'elle était mauvaise juge dans ce genre d'histoire et finalement Quinn lui avait dit que si elle refusait de lui offrir une autre chance elle le regretterait toute sa vie. Alors Lola avait répondu, car elle savait que Quinn avait raison.

* * *

Le mercredi arriva très vite et Lola se prépara avec soin. Elle noua sa tignasse rousse en une tresse parfaite, enfila un jean, des tennis et un chemisier jaune pâle. Elle attrapa son sac et fila au rendez-vous, elle détestait être en retard et comme elle y allait à pieds, elle préférait prendre large plutôt que partir plus tard et louper l'heure. Sur le chemin elle écouta de la musique sur son baladeur grâce à des écouteurs et réfléchit à ce qu'ils pourraient bien se dire, à comment ils allaient agir. Déjà première question: allaient-ils se faire la bise ou s'embrasser? Sûrement la bise, ils avaient dit juste amis. Elle continua de se poser tout un tas de question tout en marchant sur les trottoir brûlants à cause du soleil d'été.

* * *

Finnick conduisait et se posait lui aussi pleins de questions. Il sortait de la piscine et ça lui avait permis de se vider la tête. Maintenant il se concentrait sur le fait qu'ils étaient juste amis et qu'il ne devait pas avoir de paroles ou de gestes déplacées. Il voulait que ça marche cette amitié, et pour ça il était prêt à faire des efforts, et même des sacrifices. Il se gara enfin dans le parking du pub où ils devaient se retrouver. Il verrouilla les portes, prit le bouquet qu'il lui avait acheté pour se faire pardonner et marcha en direction de l'enseigne Grand Chêne. Il avait composé un bouquet spécial pour faire passer son message. Il y avait deux aubépines, deux anagallis, une corbeilles d'argent, deux héliotropes, trois iris, une jonquille, deux pervenches bleues, et quatre zephyranthes. Il arriva devant la porte en même temps que Lola ce qui les fit rire.

Lola sourit à Finnick, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit la bise:

«-Salut.

-Bonjour, tiens c'est pour toi.»

Il lui tendit le bouquet qu'elle prit avec joie. Elle examina les fleurs et sourit en comprenant le message. Elle passa quand il lui ouvrit la porte et ils s'installèrent à une table. Elle lui sourit:

«-Alors, ça va? Toi aussi tu es en vacances?

-Oui, je suis officiellement diplômé, et toi?

-Moi aussi.

-Génial!»

Ils s'autorisèrent une flûte de champagne pour marquer le coup, après tout, ils avaient quelque chose à fêter.

* * *

Ils trinquèrent donc et Lola demanda:

«-Alors, parle moi de toi.

-Hum… j'aime l'eau en général, tout ce qui y touche que ce soit les animaux marins, les plantes aquatiques et tout ça tu vois? D'ailleurs je fais de la natation depuis que je suis tout petit. Hum… je suis fils unique, mes parents ont divorcés quand j'avais 5 ans et c'est encore douloureux pour moi. J'ai un beau-père qu'est assez sympa, mais je préfère crever que de le lui dire! Ensuite… j'adore le vert, je suis fan de rock, en particulier celui des années 60 et 70, j'aime les films d'actions, les comédies et les films de suspens. Voilà, j'ai rien d'autre qui me vient à l'esprit pour l'instant. À ton tour.

-D'accord, alors moi aussi je suis fille unique. Comme tu le sais je fais de la danse irlandaise, et j'en fais moi aussi depuis que je suis petite. J'aime un groupe français de musique celtique qui s'appelle Tri Yann, sinon j'écoute les Flogging Molly, les Dropkick Murphys, ou des chants traditionnels d'un peu partout dans le monde. Mais j'aime aussi le genre de musique que tu écoute oh et j'adore Rammstein aussi, j'aime le métal basique et le métal symphonique comme par exemple Epica, Nightwish ou Therion. Ma couleur préférée est le violet, et j'aime les lys niveau fleurs, en fait j'aime presque toutes les fleurs. Hum… je connais peu mes parents, ils sont toujours ensembles mais je ne les vois que très très rarement. Ils sont dans les affaires et sont donc toujours en voyages, du coup je me suis élevée plus ou moins toute seule. J'ai une réelle passion pour l'art comme le prouve mes études. J'aime les comédies, les films de filles bien sûr, et les films policiers. Je regarde aussi quelques séries, j'adore l'histoire, c'est quelque chose qui me passionne. Voilà, j'ai fait le tour principal je pense, j'aime la période Pré-Raphaélite en peinture. Il y a des combinaisons de poèmes romantiques avec ces tableaux qui son fabuleux! Voilà… je crois que j'ai tout dit.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien, finalement cette amitié commençait bien sans trop de tension ou de malaise. Comme ils étaient dans un pub et qu'ils continuaient de discuter, ils finirent par décider de dîner là. Lola prit un hamburger avec des frites, et Finnick prit un fish'n'chips. Ils continuèrent donc de discuter de leurs goûts tout en mangeant, la soirée était légère et très agréable.

* * *

Finnick ramena Lola chez elle en voiture car il était plus de 23h30 et il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne le risque de se faire agresser, en plus elle était si fatiguée qu'elle tenait à peine debout. Il l'aida à monter dans son appartement et une fois qu'elle fut entrée dans son appartement et enfermée à double tour, Finnick repartit. Il rentra chez lui et se coucha en souriant, finalement amis c'était bien aussi, du moins pour l'instant. Il ne regrettait pas sa soirée en tout cas.

* * *

 _ **Si vous voulez comprendre ma composition de bouquet tapez simplement sur votre moteur de recherche "langage des fleurs" puis regardez larticle sur Wikipédia, c'est ça que j'ai fait moi ^^**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Delly Hawthorne je t'avais bien dit qu'il allait se rattraper dans le dernier chapitre ;) voilà la suite :D**_

* * *

Lola se réveilla le lendemain et sourit en sentant la douceur de ses draps. Elle regarda autour d'elle par acquis de conscience et constata qu'elle était seule en effet. Elle s'étira et enfila sa robe de chambre. Elle mit la bouilloire en route et en profita pour faire sa toilette. Elle avait déjà préparé sa tasse avec le sachet de thé dedans. Elle revint dans la cuisine au moment où la bouilloire sifflait. Elle versa l'eau bouillante dans sa tasse et ajouta un peu de lait. Elle mit les tranches de pain dans le toasteur et alla s'habiller. Elle revint ensuite dans la cuisine et prit son petit-déjeuner. Elle avait aussi mit des œufs à chauffer entre temps, comme chaque matin elle accomplissait les mêmes actions.

* * *

Finnick s'étira et se leva vite. Il était un homme d'action et n'aimait pas rester à se prélasser dans son lit. Il s'habilla et prépara son petit-déjeuner: œufs brouillés, bacon, toast, bol de céréales, jus d'orange pressé et un yaourt. Il aimait prendre un petit-déjeuner équilibré, étant un grand sportif il lui fallait beaucoup de bonnes choses. Une fois le petit-déjeuner avalé il partit courir, les écouteurs vissés dans ses oreilles. Il revint ensuite chez lui et prit sa douche. Il enfila un jean, un t-shirt et partit travailler. Le midi il dîna dans un petit restaurant tranquille et envoyé un message à Lola:

«-Salut alors bien dormit?

-Salut, oui merci et toi?

-Oui, j'ai une pensée pour toi parce que je mange dans un restaurant et il y a de la musique celtique à la radio.

-Awww t'es trop mignon! VIVE LA MUSIQUE CELTIQUE! ;)

-Et oui, ce n'est pas si désagréable à écouter, moi qui ne connais pas vraiment ce genre musicale. Mais sinon dis moi, tu bosse aujourd'hui?

-Oui, moi aussi je suis en pause déjeuner. Je bosse das une bibliothèque en attendant de pouvoir vivre de mon art :p

-J'ai hâte de voir ta première expo!

-Et bien croisons les doigts.»

Finnick sourit et retourna au boulot. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, il travaillait comme coach personnel dans une salle de sport. C'était juste cet été, dès la rentrée il travaillerait dans une agence de recherches dans le milieu aquatique.

* * *

Lola avait commencé à rassembler ses œuvres les plus réussit et commença à préparer une exposition. Elle avait trouvé une petite galerie d'art sans prétention qui acceptait de lui faire un vernissage. Elle sourit et rentra chez elle après la fermeture de la bibliothèque et se mut à dessiner. Elle avait un peu plus de trois semaines pour fournir huit dessins/œuvres en plus. Il fallait qu'elle travaille dur. Elle fit les grandes lignes, puis ensuite commença la précision. Elle était à fond dans ce qu'elle faisait en écoutant de la musique. Elle sursauta quand on toqua à la porte. Elle était en train de colorer son paysage au pastel, et elle en avait un peu partout. Elle ouvrit et se trouva face à Finnick.

* * *

Finnick sourit et lui donna un gobelet de thé qu'il avait acheté au Starbucks en bas de chez elle:

«-Tiens, il faut hydrater tout ce talent.

-Merci.

-Par contre tu as du pastel partout… remarque ça te va très bien au teint!»

Ils éclatèrent de rire et elle alla se passer de l'eau sur la figure. Il s'expliqua:

«-Je suis venu parce que tu as oublié ça dans ma voiture hier.»

Il lui tendit son écharpe lavande. Elle sourit et saisit le vêtement qu'elle accrocha à son porte-manteau. Elle demanda:

«-Alors tu ne m'as pas dit, tu travaille dans quoi en ce moment?

-Je suis coach personnel dans une salle de sport. Mais à la rentrée j'intègre un labo de recherches dans le milieu aquatique, marin en particulier.

-Génial, je sais que tu as toujours adoré ça.»

Finnick sourit, alors elle faisait un peu attention à ses goûts. En même temps, c'est ce que faisaient les amis. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux:

«-Bon je te laisse, je pense que je sens aussi bon qu'un animal mort, il faut que je rentre prendre une douche. Et continue sur cette voie, ton paysage est superbe!»

Il lui fit la bise et rentra chez lui. Il n'avait pas envie d'être envahissant, il fallait y aller doucement.

* * *

Lola sourit et ferma la porte derrière son ami. Elle remit de la musique et se remit à dessiner en sirotant le thé que lui avait ramené son ami, c'était un thé aux fruits rouges. Une fois les couleurs faites sur son paysages elle le laissa reposer un peu et prit son portable. Elle regarda le selfie qu'ils avaient prit hier soir et le dessina. Elle aimait beaucoup la façon dont Finnick souriait sur cette photo, son sourire donnait un éclat magnifique dans ses yeux verts. En plus elle aimait sa dentition si parfaite.

* * *

Finnick prit une douche et se mit en pyjamas, c'est à dire en caleçon. Il se prépara un bol de pâtes à la carbonara et se posa devant la télé. Il regarda un reportage sur l'océan Pacifique. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et mit son bol dans le lave-vaisselle. Après ça il se coucha et s'endormit vite. Le lendemain il reprit sa petite routine et mangea la gamelle qu'il s'était préparé.

* * *

Lola s'était couché après avoir fait les traits principaux du portrait qu'elle préparait. Elle se leva le lendemain et partit travailler après avoir prit son petit-déjeuner. Elle s'occupa de remettre les livres en rayon et revint à son bureau. Elle s'occupa de plusieurs adhérents qui rapportaient des livres et en empruntaient d'autres. Elle aimait beaucoup discuter avec les gens des choix de leurs livres. Elle rentra chez elle le soir et prit son sac de sport pour partir à la danse. Elle vit Finnick qui sortait du vestiaire de la piscine. Ils échangèrent un sourire et il vint regarder la séance.

* * *

Finnick était content qu'elle le laisse venir. Il adorait les boucles rousses qui voletaient autour de son visage quand elle dansait. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle avait légèrement coupé ses cheveux depuis l'époque du lycée, mais pas de beaucoup, juste les pointes. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle avait essayé de les lisser depuis hier. Elle lui sourit et il demanda:

«-Alors, défoulée?

-Oui merci, je t'invite à dîner?

-Avec plaisir.»

Ils partirent au restaurant. Ils passèrent une soirée très agréable et rentrèrent chez eux chacun de leur côté. Elle avait prit un taxi pour rentrer, elle n'avait pas voulu déranger Finnick malgré ses nombreuses répétitions de «je te jure que ça ne me dérange pas». Elle sourit et se remit à dessiner.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Delly Hawthorne oui ils sont tous mignons tous les deux :D**_

 _ **Avis à tous les lecteur(ice)s je ne pourrai pas respecter mon engagement de publier un chapitre chaque jour ce week end car je ne seria pas chez moi. Pour demain je ne sais pas encore, car je ne sais pas l'heure où je pars donc désolée d'avance.**_

* * *

Finnick travaillait avec un homme de trente-cinq ans qui voulait se muscler et perdre de la masse graisseuse pour son mariage. Il était en train de lui expliquer un exercice quand il reçu un texto. Il termina d'expliquer et regarda ensuite le message:

«-Salut Fifi (oui je voulais te donner un petit surnom tout pourri), on déjeuner ensembles? Biz Lola.»

Il sourit et répondit:

«-Si tu veux Lolo (sans mauvais jeu de mots mais toi aussi tu méritais un surnom tout pourri ha ha) on se retrouve où?

-Au Grand Chêne?

-D'accord, j'y serai pour midi vingt je pense.

-Pas de soucis à tout à l'heure.»

Il se remit à travailler en souriant.

* * *

Lola alla au pub à l'heure qu'ils avaient convenu. Elle portait une jupe violette avec un débardeur de la même couleur. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à sa coiffure, elle avait juste choppé un élastique et avait attaché la masse bouclée en chignon improvisé. Elle s'installa à une table et attendit Finnick. Elle le vit arriver quelques minutes plus tard. Il lui fit la bise et s'assit en face d'elle, ils commencèrent à discuter en regardant le menu. Finnick prit du veau avec du riz et une sauce campagnarde. Lola quand à elle choisit encore le hamburger frites, elle n'avait pas très faim.

Finnick sourit et ils prirent de l'eau comme boisson. Il demanda:

«-Alors ça va aujourd'hui?

-Oui et toi?

-Super, mon travail est cool, tes dessins avancent?

-Oui, je vais bientôt être prête pour faire ma première expo j'ai hâte!

-Tu me donnera la date hein!

-Oui t'inquiète pas, tu sera le premier informé.»

* * *

Finnick sourit et leurs assiettes arrivèrent. Ils continuèrent de discuter et ils décidèrent d'aller au cinéma le soir. Après avoir payé le jeune homme regarda son amie:

«-Bon, bah à tout à l'heure.

-On dîne chez moi avant la séance?

-Oui si tu veux.

-Cool, à ce soir alors.»

Ils partirent au travail.

Finnick fit son aprem de sport et prit une douche avant de partir chez Lola. En passant il acheta un brownie. Il toqua chez son amie et sourit quand elle lui ouvrit la porte:

«-Salut.

-Pile à l'heure. Oh t'as acheté le dessert, fallait pas!»

Finnick rigola et entra. Il mit la table alors qu'elle vérifiait une dernière fois la cuisson des spaghettis et de la viande. Elle mélangea le tout et apporta le plat à table. Ils dînèrent en discutant puis ils décidèrent d'aller voir une comédie avec des acteurs qu'ils aimaient bien tous les deux. Ils s'installèrent dans les sièges rouges confortables. Ils avaient prit du pop corn et des boissons. Finnick avait un bras autour des épaules de son amie.

* * *

Lola sourit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Ils rirent beaucoup et reparlèrent du film en rentrant chez Lola, Finnick la raccompagna chez elle. Une fois qu'elle fut entrée dans son appartement il repartit. Lola appréciait vraiment beaucoup que Finnick ait accepté qu'ils soient juste amis et elle lui en été reconnaissante. Elle appréciait qu'il n'ait aucun geste ou aucune parole déplacé. Elle se mit en pyjamas et se mit un peu à dessiner. Elle avait terminé son paysage, c'était une plaine remplie de fleurs multicolores. Elle se concentrait sur le dessin de leur selfie. Elle avait terminé la plupart des détails, elle était en train de s'occuper des ombres, et ensuite, enfin, elle pourrait passer à la couleur.

* * *

Finnick se coucha et s'endormit vite. Il faisait beaucoup de sport chaque jour et ça le fatiguait pas mal. Certes ça lui permettait de se sculpter un corps parfait, mais ça lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Il dormit bien, il était content de cette relation nouvelle pour lui. Jamais il n'avait eu d'amie avant, il ne fréquentait les filles que pour le sexe avant, ou au moins le flirt, et là ne rien faire que s'amuser et apprendre à se connaître était un souffle nouveau, un rafraîchissement ô combien agréable. Le lendemain il ne travaillait pas. Il en profita pour s'occuper de son appart. Il le rangea et fit le ménage du sol au plafond.

* * *

Lola ne travaillait pas mais elle ne resta pas à rien faire. Après avoir fait une petite grasse matinée elle avala son petit-déjeuner puis dessina. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer car elle s'occupait des couleurs aujourd'hui, aillant fait les ombres jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Le soir venu elle avait terminé les couleurs. La jeune femme s'accorda une pause bien méritée et alla marcher. Elle dégusta même une glace, après tout, ça aussi elle le méritait. En ce moment elle n'avait pas danse, le prof s'était cassé la cheville en tombant dans son escalier. Elle alla faire des courses au passage, elle n'avait plus grand-chose dans ses placards ni dans son frigo. Elle était en train de ranger tout ça quand on toqua à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à un livreur:

«-Mademoiselle Simons?

-Oui.

-Signez là je vous prie.»

Elle signa et prit le paquet, elle était très surprise car elle n'avait rien commandé. Elle ferma la porte et alla s'installer dans son canapé. Elle ouvrit le paquet et se mit à rire, c'était une petite figurine de cochon aux grands cils en tenue de danseuse celtique avec un mot «Coucou miss, j'ai vu ça et j'ai pensé à toi. Bisous, Fifi.». Elle posa soigneusement le bibelot sur son bureau et envoya un texto à son ami:

«-Merci beaucoup pour ton petit cadeau qui m'a bien fait rire! :)

-De rien, je faisais un peu de shopping pendant mon jour de repos et cette petite cochonne en tenue de danseuse m'a presque sauté dessus pour que je te l'envoie.

-Quelle petite peste cette danseuse ;)

-A qui le dis tu?! :D Bref, content qu'elle te plaise. Tu fais quoi?

-Je me détends, moi non plus je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui.

-Cool, du coup tu as fait quoi de beau de ta journée?

-J'ai dessiné *-* et toi?

-Rangement, ménage et courses ^^ maintenant je meurs de faim!

-Je comprend, ça te dis une pizza conférence?

-Pizza conférence?

-Bah on se mange une pizza chacun chez soi mais on se fait un Skype vidéo comme ça c'est comme si on était ensembles.

-Pourquoi ne pas manger vraiment ensembles?

-J'ai la flemme de bouger, et mon appart est trop en bordel pour que j'ose t'y faire entrer…

-Ok, alors on fait quoi, on commande une pizza?

-Yes.

-T'es vraiment cinglée!

-Je sais c'est pour ça que tu m'adore ;)

-Oui j'imagine que c'est en partie pour ça :) bon à tout à l'heure par vidéo.»

* * *

Finnick rigolait devant son portable, il n'y avait que Lola Simons pour avoir ce genre d'idée. Il commanda donc une pizza et attendit. Une fois qu'il fut livré il se connecta et attendit Lola. Cette dernière se connecta quelques instants plus tard. Il lui lança l'appel vidéo qu'elle accepta. Ils passèrent donc la soirée à discuter en mangeant leur pizza tout en se parlant par la webcam. Au bout d'un moment Lola annonça qu'il était tard et qu'il était plus que temps qu'ils aillent coucher si ils ne voulaient pas s'endormir au travail le lendemain. Finnick approuva, ils se saluèrent et coupèrent la communication. Finnick éteignit son ordi, se brossa les dents et se coucha, il était déjà en pyjamas. Il s'était vraiment amusé ce soir, il n'avait encore jamais fait une pizza conférence mais c'était plutôt cool il devait bien l'avouer.

* * *

Lola s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Le lendemain elle sursauta quand son réveil la tira du sommeil. Elle soupira, se leva et une nouvelle journée commença.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Delly Hawthorne je comprend, moi aussi j'aurai bien aimé ;)**_

* * *

Finnick passa sa journée et alla nager. Ça faisait maintenant plus de six mois qu'ils étaient amis, ils se connaissaient par cœur à présent. Il se demandait si il n'était pas temps de sortir à nouveau ensembles? Il nageait en ressassant tout ça, il avait bien envie de tenter à nouveau sa chance mais il ne voulait la brusquer. Il termina sa séances et alla prendre sa douche. Normalement ils devaient dîner ensembles.

* * *

Lola de son côté réfléchissait à ce détail elle aussi. Elle comptait sur ce dîner pour lui annoncer qu'elle voulait bien qu'ils sortent ensembles. Elle enfila donc une petite robe verte pastelle pour aller au restaurant. Elle avait hâte de voir la tête de Finnick quand elle lui annoncerait la nouvelle. Elle arriva au restaurant et le trouva déjà installé à leur table. Elle s'approcha et lui fit la bise:

«-Salut toi.

-Hey ça va?

-Oui merci et toi?

-Ouai.»

Elle s'assit et repoussa une boucle derrière son oreille:

«-Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée?

-Oui merci et toi?

-Moi aussi oui. Hum Finnick…

-Oui?

-J'ai réfléchis à un truc.

-Ah oui?»

Ils se stoppèrent car le garçon venait d'arriver. Ils commandèrent et Lola reprit quand ils furent à nouveau seuls:

«-Oui, je me disais que… on est amis depuis un moment maintenant. Je pense que le temps est venu pour qu'on soit ensembles.

-C'est vrai?!

-Enfin si tu le veux toujours...»

Le visage de Finnick était fendu d'un large sourire ce qui éclairait son visage:

«-Bien sûr que je le veux!»

Il se pencha au dessus de la table et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle sourit et lui caressa la nuque.

* * *

Finnick savait que Lola était stressée car son expo avait prit par mal de retard et elle avait lieu demain. Sa première expo, elle n'avait pas pu la faire avant car la galerie avait fermée pour des rénovation pour agrandir les lieux. Du coup le propriétaire de la galerie lui avait réclamé dix œuvres supplémentaires. Mais ils y étaient enfin, demain c'était le grand jour. Lola était une vraie boule de nerf mais Finnick avait bien l'intention de lui faire oublier toute cette anxiété.

Ils dînèrent donc et rentrèrent chez la jeune femme qui vivait plus près de la galerie que Finnick. Une fois dans l'appartement Finnick embrassa Lola tendrement d'abord puis passionnément. Elle lui rendait son baiser ce qui était un très bon signe. Il lui caressa le dos et baissa doucement la fermeture de la robe. Il attendit un instant pour voir la réaction de la jeune femme. Comme elle continuait de lui rendre son baiser il prit ça pour un oui et lui retira la robe.

* * *

Lola retira vite le t-shirt de Finnick ainsi que sa ceinture. Elle était avide de sentir le corps musclé sous les doigts, elle avait très envie de faire ça depuis un peu plus de deux mois maintenant. Elle sourit quand son amant lui dégrafa son soutien-gorge pour embrasser librement sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise quand les lèvres douces de Finnick se posèrent sur ses boutons de chair rose qui ne réclamaient que lui. Elle lui retira son pantalon après qu'il ai retiré ses chaussures et ses chaussettes lui-même. Les derniers vêtements restant se retrouvèrent vite au sol eux aussi. Les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent dans la chambre entièrement nus, collés l'un à l'autre.

* * *

Finnick allongea doucement Lola sur le lit sans quitter ses lèvres. Il mêla sa langue à la sienne et passa ses mains sur le corps mince et menu. Il aimait la peau douce de Lola, elle le rendait dingue. Il quitta ses lèvres et descendit dans son cou. Il la mordilla et y donna un coup de langue avant de descendre sur la poitrine. Il s'y attarda un moment puis descendit plus au sud. Il vénérait ce triangle parfaitement féminin. Il embrassa bientôt cette zone tout en caressant les fesses de sa belle. Il aimait la façon dont Lola se cambrait sous lui.

* * *

Lola avait les yeux clos et poussait des gémissements ainsi que des soupirs de plaisir. Elle tendit la main vers la table de chevet et attrapa la boite de préservatifs qu'elle avait acheté exprès. Elle en sortit un et le tendit à Finnick:

«-Maintenant par pitié!»

Elle rougit un peu devant son propre ton désespéré et sa voix rauque de désir, mais ça sembla excité le beau blond plus qu'autre chose. Il enfila la protection et la pénétra doucement. Lola eut le souffle coupé tant elle attendait ça. Elle avait apprit à le connaître, et elle ne regrettait pas l'homme qu'elle avait découvert au fil du temps. Finnick était un homme doux, affectueux, romantique, serviable, drôle, gentil, attentif et bien plus encore.

* * *

Finnick commença à bouger en l'embrassant. Elle était la femme dont il rêvait depuis qu'il était enfant. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il voudra une femme belle, gentille, drôle, affectueuse, intelligente, talentueuse, douce et bosseuse. Il l'avait trouvé un peu plus de cinq ans plus tôt au lycée, il ne s'en été rendu compte qu'un peu plus de deux ans et demi plus tôt. Il murmura tout en continuant de bouger en elle:

«-Je t'aime Lola.»

Pour toute réponse elle enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules musclées en gémissant de plaisir. Elle l'embrassa et il accéléra le rythme, approfondissant ses poussées. Il voulait la rendre dingue, qu'elle ne s'imagine plus jamais avec un autre que lui. Car pour sa part il comptait bien qu'elle soit la dernière. Il l'embrassa tendrement en caressant les boucles rousses.

* * *

Lola avait la tête qui tournait, c'était tellement bon. Son cerveau ne réfléchissait plus à rien mis à part le plaisir intense que lui procurait Finnick. Elle l'embrassa et sentit une vague de plaisir monter, l'orgasme approchait à grands pas. Elle regarda le réveil en gémissant de plaisir, ça faisait plus d'une heure que Finnick la pilonnait. Elle l'embrassa et cria de plaisir, secouée par l'orgasme.

* * *

Finnick sourit et l'embrassa dans le cou en continuant de bouger, toutefois l'orgasme de la jeune femme ainsi que sa peau qui se resserrait autour de son membre eut raison de lui. Finnick poussa un grognement rauque et guttural quand l'orgasme le saisit à son tour. Il donna quelques dernières poussées alors qu'il se vidait dans le préservatif. Il embrassa Lola et se retira. Il retira le préservatif, enfila son caleçon et revint coucher. Il enlaça la jeune femme et l'embrassa à nouveau:

«-Je t'aime Lola.

-Je t'aime moi aussi Finnick.»

Il sourit et lui caressa les cheveux en la serrant contre lui. Elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et avait posé sa main sur son torse musclé. Elle s'endormit rapidement, calme et sereine, elle ne stressait plus autant pour demain. Il s'endormit à son tour. Il avait posé sa journée le lendemain, travaillant maintenant dans un labo de recherches comme prévu. Il était bien comme ça, c'était sa place, il le savait depuis un moment maintenant. Il savait aussi que demain l'expo ferait un tabac et que sa belle deviendrait vite connue et une peintre à succès.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez la suite de leur relation dans une nouvelle fiction dès lundi ^^ En attendant je vous souhaite un bon week end, j'espère que cette fic vous a plu :D**

 **Moi c'est partit pour des Highland Games et en plus championnat du monde donc un super week end en perspective *-***

 **Voili voilou, gros bisous à toutes et à tous. A lundi pour la vraie vie de couple de Finnick et Lola lundi dans ma prochaine fic :)**


End file.
